


Sasha, Breathe!

by kolacole



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Barely Any Romance, F/F, Other, Wholesome, sasha almost dies, tw: drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolacole/pseuds/kolacole
Summary: Sasha almost drowns. She stays the night with her savior.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright
Kudos: 24





	Sasha, Breathe!

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just wrote this when I was bored!! I'm not a good writer but enjoy nonetheless ;)  
> Also, I didn't plan any reasons for why Grime wasn't present, or why Sasha was drowning in the first place so you can theorize about that yourselves if you want.  
> The very beginning is set on Earth pre-Amphibia.

After a long school year, summer had finally arrived. Crickets hummed in the warm afternoon air, cancelled out by the laughter and joyous yells of three girls enjoying themselves, splashing in a pool, laughing and listening to music.

“Thanks for having us over, Marce,” the brunette named Anne gleamed. She watched her blonde friend lean against the wall of the pool, using her elbows to prop herself up, “yeah, thanks, girl. It’s nice to finally be out of that hell-hole school.”  
Marcy said nothing as she readjusted her speaker that had been bugging out the whole evening. “Damn, this thing sucks!!”  
“Maybe the battery is low,” Anne suggested, raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m not sure.. I’ll get my dad. Be right back!”  
As the videogame addict left, Anne and Sasha swam in silence. It wasn’t a tense silence, but instead a comfortable one; a silence that felt like pillows and cuddles and ice cream and hot chocolate and candles and many other good little things all at once.

Sasha played with her nails before casually suggesting, “do you want to have a diving contest?”  
At this, Anne perked up. “Oh? So you can watch me win?”  
“Don’t even try me, sweetie. I’ll sweep the floor with you!”  
“Alright, fine. You first,” was all that Anne said. Sasha knew that this was because she wanted to see what she was up against. Climbing out of the water, she shivered slightly, water pooling at her feet. She squinted as the sun ever-so-slightly blinded her.  
“Cmon, Sash! Get on with it!” Anne giggled, tipping her head back into the water with an “aaaaahh..”  
Sasha nodded to herself, climbing up the little ladder by the diving board. She balanced herself towards the tip of the wobbly surface, testing its spring with a press of her foot. And just as she pushed all her weight onto the board and jumped, the speaker exploded into a hiss of deafening static.

….

Sasha opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. Everything was cold. She felt trapped. She opened her mouth, begging for air, only to choke on water. Panic set in as she realised her situation. Trying to swim towards the surface proved a challenge as she sank further and further. Why was she thinking about last summer..? Was it because she was dying? No, she couldn’t have been dying. Not in this stupid fucking frog world. She had too many aspirations to die.. First, she had to get home, and second, she had to finish school and third… What else could she do..? There was nothing else for her to do. Her family probably didn’t give a shit about her. She couldn’t find Marcy. And Anne, Anne was a whole different situation. Where did she and Anne stand..? Ex-best friends? No, enemies. They were on different sides of a coin now, fighting for what they believed was right. Whatever. Who cares? Sasha, for sure, didn’t.

But why did her chest hurt so much?

Surely it was from the drowning, she decided, but a part of her knew that it wasn’t just that. It was Anne. She never got to say sorry to Anne. Sorry for fighting you. Sorry for almost killing your frog family. Sorry for being a bad friend. Sorry for existing. She watched black dots begin to cloud her vision. Ah, she was losing consciousness.. About time.

“SHHHA!”

Her heartbeat paced up only a little bit. Who the fuck was calling her?

“SHHSH!”

Strangely enough, as if her mind was playing tricks on her, it sounded just like….

Anne.

And thus, the blonde felt something pull her up and out of the freezing cold water.

“Sasha! Hang in there! Breathe!” Warm arms held her close as she hacked up her guts into her savour’s shoulder. The water wouldn’t stop pouring out of her mouth.  
“Perhaps.. – HCK HCK – I’ve drank enough water to last me a lifetime..”  
“Lay on your back, I’m going to try and perform CPR on you.” Sasha felt the warmth around her retract and she grasped for it; for anything. She inhaled deeply, feeling a slight pain in her chest.  
“No, you don’t know CPR. You’ll just hurt me.”  
“But Sash-!”  
“Just don’t let go. I’m fine… Just let me… Stay like this.”  
The other person stiffened, slowly putting their arms back around Sasha, rubbing gentle circles into her back. Her vision slowly returned and she realised it really was Anne; the person that she had thought about before dying. The person that she, herself, had tried to kill. The person that... she missed - dearly.  
“Anne,” Sasha finally mustered. Her whole body was trembling. She didn’t know if it was the near-death experience or the immense dizziness but all the hatred she had for her Thai-American friend seemed to effortlessly fade away.  
“Mmm?” Sasha searched for the words to express herself, but her brain felt fuzzy; like glue. Heavy.  
“What have we done,” She sighed shakily, “no, what have I done?”  
Anne fell into silence and the only sound coming out of the duo for a moment was their laboured breathing. “Nothing, Sash. You’ve done nothing.”  
“What do you mean, Anne? I almost fucking killed you.. I almost killed your frog family!” Sasha had picked up the habit of cursing from Grime. Based on Anne’s flinching, this was likely her first time hearing it. “Sorry,” she muttered, “habit.”  
“Look, we’re going to figure it out. I know it seems impossible after what happened in the past but I really, really believe you can be a good person.” When Sasha didn’t reply, she continued, “Look at me. We’re going to get you out of the cold and into some dry clothes, okay?”  
Sasha murmured some sort of phrase of agreement and grimaced when she felt the warmth she so terribly sought after disappear. “Can you stand? Just for a few seconds.” Shakily, she stood, leaned up against Anne. Her vision went black for a few seconds before she could see again. They were by a large lake, cobble and clay beneath them. Long grass that could’ve been untouched for years, perhaps decades, covered the ground around the lake, sprinkled with a few wildflowers. There was an absence of the sun, the sky instead consisting of a blanket of murky clouds. She inhaled, feeling a noticeable but not concerning heaviness in her chest  
“Here, jump onto my back and I’ll carry you.”  
“I can walk.”  
“I’d really rather that you don’t, Sash. At least I can feel your heartbeat against my back if we’re close.”  
Sasha felt a tiny bit of heat creep up her nape but shook it off. Trying to appear laid-back, she replied, “Cool.”

The walk back to Wartwood wasn’t too long. After about twenty minutes, the Plantar’s settling could be seen over a short hill. Even then, there was still about a kilometre to walk. Sasha’s breathing had returned to normal during the walk and her chest didn’t seem to hurt too much anymore. She felt comfortable and sleepy pressed up against her friend’s [err… ex-friend?] back, her arms loosely wrapped around the brunette’s shoulders.  
“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you, Waybright?” The tone was playful and full of charisma, but Sasha could hear an underlying sense of anxiety.  
“Mmmm..”  
“Please stay awake.. At least for another hour or two, until we can get you properly checked out.” Sasha pondered for a moment, thinking about whether that was possible.  
“I’ll try.. Um, I am unbelievably tired though..”  
Anne stayed silent for a second before suggesting, “How about you tell me what you’ve been up to since I’ve last seen you?”  
Honestly, Sasha wasn’t sure whether this information could be shared or not, but she was too exhausted to care, “Well.. Grime and I fought some pink General Yawnaan, Or whatever her name is…”

A few hours had escalated and after (a very disgusting and tense) dinner, Sasha and Anne were alone in the basement. Sasha was wearing a school hoodie that Anne had found in her bag as well as some sweatpants. It was probably her PE gear from school, but even after all this time, it fit Sasha’s growing, lanky figure.  
“Here, Sash, you can have my sleeping bag,” Anne offered, trying to run a brittle comb through her hair.  
“Where’ll you sleep?” Sasha wondered aloud.  
“The floor..? HP got me some extra pillows and a blanket so it’s a bit more comfortable.”  
“I can take the floor, Anne. I kind of owe you.”  
“No it’s fine. See?” Anne ordered the objects up in attempt to make a temporary bed. The moment she lied down on it, she forcefully smiled, “Aahh.. Perfect.”  
Sasha grimaced at the girl before sliding into her sleeping bag.  
“Goodnight, Anne.”  
“Night, Sash.”

One minute passed, maybe two. Sasha couldn’t stop shivering, and next to her, Anne couldn’t stop tossing and turning. She released an exasperated sigh, gaining her friend’s attention.  
“What’s wrong Sash? Are you not comfortable? Can you breathe? Does your chest hurt agai-“  
“Sleep with me. I’m cold and you’re uncomfortable.”  
She could practically see Anne try to process the information as her mind buffered. It was very amusing.  
“B-But-!”  
“Please?”  
Anne briefly stopped moving before suddenly standing up and picking all her items up. She wrapped the spare blanket over Sasha before sliding herself into the sleeping bag which surprisingly fit both of them. Sasha made a hum of approval and let Anne get comfortable before wrapping her arms around her. “Now you can tell if I’m dying in my sleep easier.”  
Anne awkwardly chuckled, unsure of what to do with herself before wrapping her arms back around her companion. “Is this okay?”  
“Yeah. I missed this.”  
“Me too, but y’know… We can work together to fix our issues and be better friends and then this can be a regular occurrence when we... Get back home… What do ya reckon?”

“…Sasha?”

But alas, the only sound that came out of the blonde was her gentle, quiet snoring. Anne sniggered to herself as quietly as possible before petting the girl on the head.

“Goodnight, Sash.”


End file.
